


Under Siege

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, F/M, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is under siege</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Siege

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Sickness"

Molly heard a shout and rushed towards the twins' room, her robe tangling around her legs as she took the stairs two at a time. She was running out of energy, as the third day of her siege wore on with no sign of reprieve. The day after Arthur left for a conference in France, Bill and Charlie had returned from their play date covered in dragon pox. By the next day, all five of the children had it, and she was kept on her feet constantly, running from room to room with cool clean cloths, a pot of anti-itch salve, and soup.

The children had gotten sick before, but never this many all at once, and she found, even with Pepper Up Potion, her energy fading. As she spread the salve on the twins again, and chastised Percy for scratching, she spared a brief wish that Arthur's hadn't been promoted, but still here with her.


End file.
